Apparatuses for producing photographic prints from an original are well known. They typically include an original positioning device for transporting the original to and positioning it in a printing position and a printing material positioning device for transporting the photographic printing material. In these types of printing equipment, the entire original, typically an image on a strip of film, is projected onto the printing material and printed. The original is disposed in the printing position on a stage for originals in such a way that its center is located in the optical axis of the projection lens.
Printing apparatus for producing enlargements of sections of originals are also known. With existing systems, it is typically necessary to position the original in such a way that the center of the section that is to be copied from the original is located in the optical axis of the projection lens. These printing apparatuses are equipped with special stages for originals that allow suitable positioning of the original in two dimensions.
In present systems, however, the enlargement and production of arbitrary sections of an original requires special stages for originals. What is desired, therefore, is an improved apparatus which simplifies the production of enlargement sections.